El amor en los tiempos de colera
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Amor solo puede ser entendida por el Tiempo, significara eso mas que suficiente para estar juntos. AMOLAD no me pertenece, historia AmorXTiempo.


" **El amor en los tiempos de cólera"**

 _A_ _MOLAD no me pertenece, son propiedad de Snipster._

Era una mañana soleada en Ithis, los pequeños pasos de Amor, resonaban en el suelo, detrás de ellos, unos pasos la custodiaban, iban camino a la biblioteca de la iluminación, en la cual Sabiduría acomodaba unos libros, ayudado por sus sirvientes, ella se acerco al lugar, sus cupidos dejaron un montón de novelas en un estante, todas novelas románticas.

— No te cansas de leer esa basura — dijo Sabiduría,quien observaba la cantidad de novelas, que sus sirviente tendrían que ordenar, en sus respectivos lugares, la diosa solo resoplo, le molestaba cuando cuestionaban sus pasatiempos.

— Eso me ofende, yo inspire muchas de esas historias — contesto, mientras ladeaba el rostro indignada.

— Oye, el crédito no es solo tuyo, el espagueti con patas y yo, también hemos ayudado — dijo Locura, poniéndose de pie de uno de los sillones del salón, Amor giro los ojos, "lo que me faltaba" pensó.

— No van a comenzar a pelear, ¿o si?— dijo Sabiduría mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, como señal de frustración. — que el Creador me ampare de ustedes dos, es como oír un discurso sin sentido.

— Vamos Sabiduría, si tu eres "la reina casamentera", no me digas que no te encantan esas historias — se burlo. Mientras Amor permanecía callada, mirando con una sonrisa a esos dos, el aludido la miro, y con un sonrojo salio del lugar gritando "que estaba rodeado de Idiotas".

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? — dijo Amor sonriendo, mientras su sirviente, llevaba mas novelas en sus manos.

— Supongo que el ya lo sabe, la pregunta es, ¿Cuando dejaras de hacerte loca?, y te confesaras a Tiempo — se defendió. Provocando que la diosa tumbara un estante de libros, por los nervios— deberías de hacerlo, después de todo, tienen unos cuantos millones de años, haciéndose los occisos

Amor salio de aquel lugar muy rápido, "estúpida locura, detesto cuando se contagia de los momentos de inteligencia de Sabiduría". Pensaba mientras caminaba molesta. No noto que el motivo de su enojo, la miraba cruzar el puente que conectaba la biblioteca con sus jardines colgantes. El se reía, sabia lo temperamental que era y le divertía.

— Me encanta esa enana — confeso Locura a Sabiduría, quien solo dio un giro de ojos — no seas celoso, sabes que la adoro, como a una hermana molesta, ella me encanta, pero tu...eres mas fascinante.

— Eres un Idiota — murmuro.

Amor llego a su hogar, dejándose caer en un mullido sillón, procedió a tomar uno de los libros del montón que había traído, le encantaba leer, era un deleite para ella, descubrir la creatividad humana con la que plasmaban en letras ese sentimiento, a los que ellos había bautizado con su nombre, le gustaba ver los finales felices y trágicos de las historias; Musa decía que ella era un detonante para la creatividad, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que lo rodeaban, se habían basado en ella.

— _Tu nunca te has enamorado – le pregunto el Dios, mientras tocaba una melodía con su guitarra — yo en lo particular... siento ese sentimiento cálido al ver a Fortuna — Confeso._

— _Lo había notado en tu mirada — dijo la diosa sonriendo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo — si, pero mi sentimiento es muy trágico, soy la diosa de los problemas amorosos, pero yo no puedo resolver el mío — se quejo._

— _Animo pequeña, veras que el sol se asoma por el horizonte, e iluminara tu días, de seguro el sentirá lo mismo que tu — dijo Musa dándole una sonrisa a la chica, que solo se despidió de él con una reverencia, dejando el salón de Música que era el Hogar de él._

Todos sabían quien el favorito de Amor, al parecer, ser abiertamente emocional no es la mejor de las ideas, al menos si quieres mantener en secreto, el objeto de tu deseo, pero para ella, era casi imposible ocultar el sentimiento que tenia hacia Tiempo. Si él lo notaba, era difícil de adivinar, el dios era callado en cuanto a sentimientos, a veces, ella pensaba, que el creador lo había hecho sin ellos, y eso le provocaba tristeza y altibajos emocionales, una de sus cupidos le sirvió algo de té; ella le dio las gracias, ella recordó que tenia rato si visitar al susodicho, tal vez podía ir, con alguna excusa, o seguir el consejo de Locura y decírselo de una buena vez, soportar un rechazo y enfocarse en otro objetivo.

Decidida tomo su bolso, y salio a buscarlo, camino poco, sus residencias estaban relativamente cerca, entro sin pedir permiso, y encontró a Vanidad sentada conversando con él, un nudo se formo en su garganta, era extraño ver a Tiempo con otro de los Dioses, el no era muy social.

— Gracias por la Poción rejuvenecedora, tengo que irme — dijo la diosa guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, a lo que el Dios, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ella paso cerca de Amor, ignorándola.

— Hola Amor — saludo el dios, cuando Vanidad se marcho, lo cual solo logro que ella se pusiera furiosa — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lamento interrumpir, yo solo quería saludarte — dijo enojada. Odiaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan notorios, Tiempo levanto una de sus cejas y se acerco a ella, estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de la chica, pero tenia que aclarar la situación.

— Vanidad necesita de mis pociones para mantener su trabajo estable, si no fuera por eso, me odiaría al igual que a Muerte — aclaro.

— Es por eso que me molesto, a veces no entiendo su función en el Proyecto Tierra — dijo la chica, intentando sentarse en una de las sillas de Tiempo, que eran exageradamente altas para ella, el dios la ayudo tomándola de la cintura y acomodándola en una, provocándole un furioso sonrojo.

—Sabes que ella embellece las creaciones de Vida, y Medico la sana, para que yo y Muerte las dejemos en la Tierra el mayor plazo posible — le dijo mientras despeinaba los cabellos de la chica.

— Se que tenemos una función Tiempo — dijo ella tomando su mano para que dejara de despeinarla— es solo que no es de mi agrado que ella sea hipócrita contigo, o que este cerca de ti— confeso.

— Te molesta que Vanidad este cerca mió— pregunto observando el sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de la diosa, el no poseía la capacidad de sonrojarse, pero una sensación cálida en su estomago se produjo, al verla tan afectada.

— No me preguntes, el por que me molesta, es solo que no quiero que ella te utilice – agrego con rapidez. Tiempo sonrió lo cual aumento el sonrojo de Amor.

— Amor, tal vez no soy tan perspicaz como Sabiduría, pero noto el porque de tu actuar, es solo que... no se si tu aceptes, lo poco que te puedo dar— dijo el Dios tomando el rostro de ella — mi tarea es demandante, soy uno de los dioses mas ocupado, sabes bien que no poseo sirvientes que me ayuden en mi labor, mas que los meses que habitan en el mundo humano,

— Tiempo...yo se que soy impaciente, pero quiero que sepas, que no me importa, si se trata de ti, puedo aceptar lo que estés dispuesto a ofrecerme, tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos — dijo ella viéndolo profundamente mientras sonreía — creía que lo entenderías después de todo, tu eres el Amo de todo eso ― El dios se agacho y le dio un beso suave en la frente.

— Gracias por tu comprensión, y por que al fin seas sincera conmigo — dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo provocando que la Diosa entrara en estado de combustión. Ella sabia que tales muestras de afecto, eran muy especiales, proviniendo de él.

— Pensé que me rechazarías — dijo ella, provocando que el dios se riera.

— Pero... "si solo el Tiempo es capaz de curar a un Amor Herido"*, como crees posible que ese mismo ser, sea capaz de Herirlo — dijo poéticamente.

— Bueno también dicen que "El amor es ciego, y la Locura siempre lo acompaña" – agrego con furia— y yo no estoy ciega, y no soporto estar a lado de ese imbécil sin pelear.

Tiempo rió con fuerza, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Amor, y le ofrecía una taza de té, ambos charlaban sobre los acontecimientos de sus días. Sin duda ese es el tipo de relación favorito de la diosa, aquel que lo unía la charla y la camaradería, ya que era el mas profundo y sincero de todos. Las muestras de cariño vendrían con el paso de los meses, si bien como ella se lo aclaro, tenían una eternidad para descubrirse.

* Ambas frases son de reflexiones o pensamientos, que aparecen en un libro llamado "Caldo de pollo para el alma".

Saludos.


End file.
